There is a growing interest in packet based voice telephone, such as voice over Internet protocol (VOIP) telephone, as an alternative to traditional public switched telephone networks (PSTNs). Enterprises such as corporations and other organizations are adopting VoIP as an alternative to traditional telephone systems. In some environments, VoIP is applied to mobile phones. As a security measure, enterprises typically use a virtual private network (VPN) for communications between devices within the enterprise network and external devices, such that all data exchanged with an external device is encrypted. However, the algorithms traditionally applied to non-time sensitive data communications may cause degradation or excessive delays when applied to time-sensitive media data such as voice data, especially when such algorithms are applied by a resource-limited mobile phone device. Additionally, the use of resource intensive encryption/decryption algorithms for real-time media data on a mobile device can in some cases effectively cause other applications on the device to slow down.
Accordingly, a system and method for securing wireless media data such as voice data in a resource-limited environment is desired.
Like reference numerals are used throughout the Figures to denote similar elements and features.